Various techniques exist for transmitting data between electronic devices. One common technique is referred to as serial data communication. Serial communication typically involves the transmission of data in a data stream, one bit at a time. The data is typically transmitted across a single conductor at a specified baud rate with high and low voltage levels representing bits (“0” or “1”) of the data stream. Some serial communication standards utilize start and stop bits to signal the beginning and end of each byte (8 bits) of data.
Another common technique is referred to as Universal Serial Bus (USB) data communication. USB is commonly used both to communicate data between electronic devices and also to supply power from one of the devices to the other. The USB data communication standards require the transmission of various messages back and forth between the electronic devices, and therefore require that such devices have increased processing capabilities than basic serial communication devices. As a result, an electronic device that utilizes USB data communication may be more expensive and complex than an electronic device that utilizes serial data communication.